Euphoria
by Wotcher-Tonks
Summary: The music changed and got frantic and they picked up the pace smoothly and a tiny voice shouted through the commotion in Isabelle’s head that this would have to end because all good things did" Isabelle at the faerie revels. set pre city of ashes.


a/n-This is set pre-City Of Ashes, remember how Isabelle was so knowledgeable about faerie revels... please review, I'd love to know how I'm doing and blood sweat and tears were shed over this(once I finished it it was deleted when my computer froze, so I had to start over).

and...reviewers get a gift-wrapped Jace....*dangles temptingly*

**Euphoria**

* * *

"Here." Meliorn held out his hand and for a second, Isabelle thought he was actually showing some affection (he was always so cold), but then she saw what was in it.

"A leaf?"

"To enter the revels. Keep it with you the whole night and you will be allowed to leave. But lose it, and you will be forced to dance with them forever."

"Got it," Isabelle said cheerily. "Drop it and damned!"

"This is no laughing matter. Many have been lost to the enchantment, even Nephilim."

Isabelle tried to look grave.

"Okay."

She took the leaf and gently placed it in her pocket, and they continued walking down the hall to the Seelie Court. They reached a giant room, (when Isabelle looked up, she could see no ceiling, only shadows), and stopped just inside.

There were faeries dancing in a circle and all had the same pointed elegant features, though some were almost unrecognizable as fey. Isabelle watched, open-mouthed, as a faerie with silver hands dipped a faerie who in place of hair had flowers, great masses that bloomed and budded with every beat. They whirled in thousands of shimmering colors, spinning at dizzying speeds as the music soared around them, ethereal and yet dark and passionate as it rose into sweeping crescendos and just as quickly diminished into hushed notes.

In the center of the revelers was the Seelie Queen, arms over her head as she watched the scene. Her eyes met Isabelle's and she reached out with long, elegant fingers and beckoned Isabelle to her. Isabelle looked at Meliorn and he gave a slight nod. She made her way to the Queen, the revelers parting to let her through without missing a step.

The Queen reached out with frigid hands and pulled Isabelle into the circle. And Isabelle was gone…

And everything had changed, her vision was suddenly much sharper (even though she'd always had _perfect_ vision, this was somehow _better_), as she tracked many tine movements at once effortlessly, and she could see new colors, shades that weren't on an average rainbow, shades that she would be hard-pressed to describe. She felt exhilarated, and took a step.

And she was in the circle and that heady feeling invigorated her and they laughed and danced and spun and she felt light lighter than air and there was no need for anything they were scarcely even breathing and flew and smiled and twirled with the fey.

The music changed and got frantic and they picked up the pace smoothly and a tiny voice shouted through the commotion in Isabelle's head that this would have to end because all good things did but it was drowned out by the intoxicating music.

She didn't how much time had passed (a minute or a day or a year) but it didn't matter all that mattered in the world was that this euphoria continue and the crushing sorrow at the thought of it ending was only held at bay by dancing faster.

All the cells in her body were free the blood fizzed in her veins and there was nothing in her head but joy and the glory and splendor and marvels of this and they were all in the thrall of this mindless pleasure and every atom in Isabelle was filled with delight until she couldn't remember her name or where she was there was nothing but the dance oh the dance the seductive music ensnaring her soul and she was in its trap and she had never been more free.

And the music grew faster more frenetic and they danced and Isabelle could hear he others thoughts and knew this was all building up to a peak the utmost height of pleasure and suddenly they were one and many and legion one entity moving as one acting as one feeling as one and the Queen stood still in the center gazing at the heavens as she drank in the delirium with a fierce grin and wild eyes and just as they had reached the pinnacle of perfection, the sun peeked through the cracks in the walls, breaking the spell.

Instantly the faeries stopped and with stony somber faces (remote features betrayed no hint of their prior activities), they filed out of the room.

Isabelle looked around in wonder. The room was empty and still and utterly silent except for the last note still ringing through the cavernous space until it too disappeared.

Meliorn was at the entrance to the room. He had waited for her. He held out his hand and this time she didn't confuse the meaning. She handed the leaf back to him and they went wordlessly down the hall.

She looked back at the room as Meliorn gave a stiff nod and left. For a brief second she wondered whether it would really be so terrible to join the revels forever. But she shook her head at the thought, laughed softly, and headed back to the lake and the world above.


End file.
